Gorsesnare
Gorsesnare is a mottled gray tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and clawmarks around her throat. __TOC__ Flightless Gorsesnare is a warrior of WindClan. She is shown to be sitting at the edge of camp, eating a rabbit. She notices when Owlstar walks off towards RiverClan, muttering something about a warrior named Bearfur. She speaks up when Turtleheart is looking for her, but she isn't heard. Later, she cheers when Turtleheart becomes Turtlestar, and appoints Echomist as deputy. She spots Moonheart and Stormwind sitting close together, thinking they are mates. When Fernear's mate leaves the Clan, she is left to care for her kits alone. She requests to become an elder, and hands the care of her kits over to Brookwind. Gorsesnare helps out along with her friend Barkfur. The kits grow attached to Barkfur as their 'daddy' and she is amused. As Barkfur is distracted with the care of the kits, he apparently dismisses his feelings for Gorsesnare, mentioning that he had a crush on her since they were apprentices. Secretly, so did Gorsesnare. When Dimkit accidentally steps on Talonfire's tail, the warrior gets fiery and snaps at her. Brookwind confronts him, yowling to back off 'her' kit. She and Talonfire argue intensely, Gorsesnare only watching helplessly. When the angry warrior snaps at Barkfur, she gets defensive for her friend. Fernear enters the argument, starting a fight when she swipes Talonfire across the face, and it makes Dimkit hide behind Barkfur in terror. Knowing he is outnumbered, Talonfire turns and pads away furiously. Feeling a stab of pity, Gorsesnare follows him after a moment of hesitation. He questions if she was going to tell him what he did was wrong, and she says no. She tells him that she thought it was an unfair fight, and that he must have a reason for disliking kits. Before he can reply Brookwind confronts them again, snapping that once he was a kit also. Talonfire dismisses her, telling them that he was a useless and stupid kit. Feeling another stab of pity for the warrior, Gorsesnare watches him pad off and Brookwind storm off to camp. When Gorsesnare returns to camp also, she finds Barkfur talking to a new warrior. She realizes that the warrior was Fernear's former mate, Arkfire. He does not tell Dimkit and Soulkit that he is their real father, only padding away and leaving them to Barkfur. At a meeting shortly after, Soulkit, now Soulpaw, is appointed her apprentice. Only a moon later, Turtlestar is killed for the ninth time by a prowling fox. Talonfire is watching the fight just as the fox stalks away, grieving for Turtlestar. As he is grieving, the fox returns and attacks him. Echostar is the new leader, leaving the camp in charge to Gorsesnare once again as she gets her nine lives. When she returns she offers the role of deputy to Stormwind, and he accepts. Moonheart is proud of her mate. Gorsesnare talks to Barkfur again, but she notices that he is distracted by something. A few days later, Stormwind dies when he is attacked by a fox and after grieving, Smokefur is appointed the new deputy. When badgers attack the clan, Fernear, Brookwind, and Arkfire are killed. Echostar loses a few lives. Gorsesnare is heartbroken over the elders' deaths, commenting that they were more important to the clan than anyone. The medicine cat, Mottledleaf, is tending to wounded warriors. Later, as Gorsesnare is hunting, she finds Rushkit and Talonfire at the edge of WindClan territory. Rushkit blames him for Fernear's and Brookwind's deaths, enraged and grief-stricken. Talonfire snaps that death happens, and he would have to understand that. Rushkit yowls that he hopes the foxes accept him as one of them, because he was as foxhearted as a real fox. He stalks off angrily, leaving Talonfire to grieve by himself. Gorsesnare approaches him, stating that what Rushkit said was wrong. He says that he knows, and turns around so that he can show his nasty scratches on his face. Gorsesnare doesn't comment on then, even though she is surprised. He tells her that it was better off if he left the Clan. She protests, referring to herself, telling him that she cared enough to confront him. Talonfire tells her that one cat's opinion cannot change many, but he follows her to camp anyway. When they arrive, she tells him to get his infected scratches checked out, but he says he is fine, and that he'll just sleep it off. Barkfur is shown to still be sad about Arkfire and comforts Dimkit. She watches from a distance, a sad feeling piercing her heart. At a meeting, Wetpaw is made into a warrior, Wetstripe, and Echostar announces that the river was getting high and might flood. When her prediction comes true, the Clan retreats to higher ground. Gorsesnare shares her nervousness with Smokefur and Rabbitfur. During the flood, a prophecy comes to Echostar and she realizes the flood will kill her- and she drowns, as expected, losing the rest of her lives. Grieving, Barkfur informs Smokefur that she is now leader. After the flood Gorsesnare decides to do something about Talonfire, and she indirectly confesses her feelings towards him. Unsure, Talonfire admits that he never thought about a mate- until she came along. They becomes mates, and return to camp. Category:WindClan Category:Warrior Category:She-Cat